


Podfic: Pine

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Very's "Pine":</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It's when he's by their goban that Hikaru misses Akira the most, but with an active imagination and plenty of inspiration he has the situation well in hand.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Pine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511967) by [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/pseuds/very). 



Download: [MP3](https://www.box.com/s/k5i1zavusoeitnm6rg3t)

(Streaming available at the download link.)


End file.
